the not so dark dragon
by LtSolarFlare
Summary: one day a high school auther gets inspired to write a spyro fanfiction however the story comes with a twist wehn he get sucked into the spyro universe and transformed into and anthro dragon. how will he ever survive with malefors forces still at war. even though his death was 20 years ago. a few OC a lot of main characters oc/oc spyro/cynder
1. Chapter 1

ok just for the record I'm not entirely sure everything is correct so if you find something that is off please tell me and I will try to fix it however if me fixing said problem messes up the story then I will leave it. Also the dragons are Anthro in the story. If you don't know what Anthro is? Go to Google images and type the phrase "Anthro dragon " go ahead I'll wait. Or if you don't feel like it Anthro is basically an animal in human form. For example a Anthro cat walks upright like a human has the same shape as a human but is covered in fur has a cat tail and ears and often have cat characteristics such as hissing or purring. If this does not help like i said before Google it. It's worth a Google : P

* * *

The other day I was reading a fan fiction about the legend of Spyro. It was very well done and since I haven't played it since the eternal night was released I decided to play the last game dawn if the dragon. Lucky for me my friend had it and he let me borrow it. So after many hours of gameplay I finally beat the game. And to be honest I was a little disappointed with the ending. So I checked my email before I started typing my own fan fiction. Luckily I got a message back from the army recruiter saying

"dear matt we are glad of your interest in the military however you are only of the age of 16 you must wait two more years" anything after that wasn't important. Great I thought they would at least tell me what I was qualified for. Anyway I got about a paragraph in before I went to bed. My friend Jane was heading over tomorrow and since she's a huge Spyro fan I guess she could help me.

{Next day}

"So I was thinking of just putting myself into the story" I explained

Jane looked at me with a scowl

"Really? Do you know how many fan fictions there are like that?"

Now that I thought about it she was right there were a lot like that

"Okay ... how about like 20 years afterword?" I asked

"That's better than in the middle of the story" she said sarcastically

'Maybe she wants to be a character also... I'll tell her later that I already did.' I thought to my self

"Thanks for the help I'll start typing later"

"You want to play dawn of the dragon? "She asked

"Sure why not"

After a while we ended up just watching TV. We were watching discovery when she asked me if she could use my laptop to check her email so I told her my password because I trust her enough for that. I didn't realize she was actually reading what I had of the Spyro fan fiction.

* * *

_'Why did he put me into his story?' _

I looked at matt and smiled

'Well it's the thought that counts ... I'm glad he made me an ice dragon though'

"So matt what are you doing tomorrow?" I asked him

"Well I actually am going to an airsoft war with my friends" he replied

"Oh ... "

"What?" he asked

"I just wanted to hang out is all" I said

"Maybe the day after" he said trying to cheer me up

_'Well he did say in a couple days maybe I'll ask him then'_

* * *

Weird but it looked like Jane wanted to tell me something ... crap she must have read my story. How could I be so stupid as to leave it up? Great now she thinks I'm a freak ... why am I freaking out so much? Later after she left it was about 10 at night so I start typing some more. I got up to get a drink of water and I find I'm still home alone; upon returning my story wasn't there.

"What the heck where is my story" I said out loud

Then I noticed there was a new document on my laptop. It said

"Are you ready" on it

"Are you ready? What's that supposed to mean" and to my utter shock the words were typed again on the next line down it said "I said are you ready?"

"I guess so ... wait why am I responding!"

That is when everything got really weird


	2. Chapter 2

hello everybody thanks for all the views and i hope you like this chapter.

disclaimer: i do NOT own the legend of spyro series nor any spyro series however i do own all custum character such as matt please dont steal characters its not nice

* * *

The computer went blank and I was left in my room with no light and I had a strange feeling something was about to happen. I quickly scan my room for any pants and find my airsoft war getup on the chair which included woodland camo pants, a camo jacket, combat boots, a helmet and a 7 inch survival knife my grandfather gave me. After getting it all on as if on cue I heard a noise out side

*bang*

*bang*

*bang*

So as any kid who had no idea what he was getting himself into I took the knife out of the sheath and walked down stairs to investigate. Once in the kitchen the noise stopped and it was dead silent. then the noise started from the room I just left so not wanting to let this thing get away I run up the stairs and storm into my room exactly how me and my buddies have trained in clearing rooms for the airsoft war. To my utter surprise the noise was still banging but there was no one in the room. My computer however had rebooted and upon touching the key board I got a strange feeling. You know that feeling you get when your foot falls asleep well I felt that across my entire body. Slowing it subsided, until a gut wrenching pain made me heave. I curled up in the fetal position hoping it would go away but that wasn't the worst of it not by far. I felt pain. Pain everywhere as my body shifted, starting at the feet it pulled my legs into weird feeling appendages it was like the nerves hadn't settled yet. Next my arms, then I felt my hand shift and my finger nails grew rounded and seven times larger. The chest and thighs happened at the same time along with the feeling of someone taking my shoulder blade and pulling them out my body and molding them into new shapes like clay same with my tailbone. It continued no matter how much i screamed for it to stop, I then realize never uttered a word though the whole ordeal i know i could have screamed but I felt I didn't have too. 2 long bones grew out of the back of my skull and i felt my jaw extending outward and the back of the skull sideways. As if it couldn't get any worse it felt like my insides liquefied, reforming into other organs and during the whole process I couldn't breathe. Finally it ended and I couldn't be more thankful as I sucked in more air. The lights went back on and I found myself face to face with a mirror. Holy cow am I scared, I'm a dragon. Not just any however I looked like I was from the Spyro universe just an Anthro dragon. I was covered head to toe in black scales but the scales on the inside of my body were a light shade of gray almost white. i still had my military uniform on minus the boots which were ripped to shreds as my feet grew into reptilian looking feet. i noticed two huge black wings shooting out my back. The camo jacket had seams around were the wings went through the jacket and same with the tail.

"What. The. Hell!" I screamed looking at my paws. The computer behind me beeped and look just in time to see a vortex in the screen slowing pulling me in. slowly I was dragged across the floor against my will. Try as I might I couldn't get a grip on anything. That was when all I could see was light blue in any direction i looked. Then a voice started talking, echoing off the nonexistent walls.

"Greetings young dragon" it said

"I'm not a dragon I'm human CHANGE ME BACK!" I screamed completely pissed off

"hmmmm you still remember your past life? ... Well I will have to fix that won't I?''

I didn't see it coming as a dragon like hand much like my own now grabbed ahold of my throat and lifted me into the air. Another hand came out of the fog and was placed on my forehead. Slowly my vision blurred and my breathing was faltering. it felt like my memories were being ripped out of my head. Then I hit the ground unconscious with the only thing I remember.

My name.


	3. Chapter 3

Fair warning this chapter does have some cusses and oes mention nudity but is not described in detail

* * *

I drowsily open my eyes to see im in a field surrounded by trees. Where the heck am I? Who am I? Why can't I remember anything? I stand up and look at myself. I'm wearing a wired shirt and pants that look like someone spilled black brown and green paint on it along with a backpack and a metal dome on my head.(helmet for I couldn't explain it better)

*snap*

I turned around to see this creature staring back at me. it looked like a cheetah walking upright. he looked as scared as I am.

"Um ... hi?" I said shyly

"Hi ..." I realized now that he was a she. As soon as I took a step forward she bolted away before I could even blink.

"Ok then ... I guess I'll just wait here for her to comeback" ya that must be it she must be getting help for me.

* * *

"What do you mean matt ditched you for me I haven't seen him since yesterday" god do I hate Michael he never listens

"Listen Jane he was supposed to be here 5 hours ago and because of him we lost the title to the airsoft championship so you and your boyfriend can go suck it for all I care" he yelled into the phone

"He's not my boyfriend and I'd rather pit a bullet through my foot then 'suck it' you asshole"

Before he could respond i slammed the phone shut and went to look for matt. As soon as i reached his house i noticed something was wrong. For one his house was unlocked, and two his alarm was still going off from 5 am this morning. I looked at my clock and it was 5 pm. i walk into his room I see his laptop still on but the password screen up. Since he gave me his password might as well check. On the word document it said "are you ready".

"What the heck am I ready? For what?" oh he must be hiding.

"Sure matt im ready. Ready to kick your ass"

_*bang*_

_*bang*_

_*bang*_

My curiosity got the better of me and i went to investigate.

* * *

Were the heck is cheetah girl it's getting dark. I noticed many creatures move in and out of the field after i moved to the edge of the forest. The scariest looking was the glowing skeletal beast wielding a massive bone battle axe. Hate to see what that thing could do to a living being. Suddenly a thunder cloud appeared above me. Like a hurricane there was a hole in the middle of the cloud. a light appeared in the hole and a body fell out. i couldn't see it at first but i realized it about a second before it hit the ground. I couldn't just let him die. So I raced out with speed i never new i had and managed to catch him ... great i got it wrong again he is a her. But she had barely any clothes on. She had blue scales and a lighter blue under belly. I carried her back to my hiding spot and waited for cheetah girl.

* * *

"Im telling you commander he was a dark dragon and he didn't attack me in fact he said hi"

Falcon (aka cheetah girl) was trying to tell commander thunder hawk about the "dark dragon" but was cut off when thunder hawk ordered her and a squad of soldiers to bring in the dark dragon dead or alive. Later along the path back as falcon ran she told the soldiers not to harm the dragon unless they had to. Which they all agreed they didn't want to pick a fight with a dark dragon. Unfortunately for falcon and for the "dark dragon" the soldiers had a different plan

* * *

What am I going to do? im all alone out here with and unconscious dragoness. i don't have any idea were i am. I have no food and no water and I barely moved since I woke up.

"Hello?"

'_Wait was that cheetah girl?' I thought_

i look over to see her edging out of the woods. Maybe I should just wave or say hi back what's the worst that can happen.

"Over here" I said making her jump a mile into the air

Then I heard movement behind me as i stood up and walking into the opening. As I turn around I realize im surrounded by 5 heavily armed soldiers. i was too scared to hear what they were saying until one of them hit me with the blunt end of his spear.

"Who are you " he demanded

"err ... im matt" i said not sure what else to say

"Where is the dark gem your supposed to be guarding?" another one asked

"Dark gem? ... What's a dark gem"

"Don't play stupid!" one behind me shouted

"Wait what?" i stammered not sure what to say

"Where are you from" the leader by the looks of his gold armor shouted

"I don't ... remember ... in fact I don't remember anything from before this morning"

"sergeant follow me you too falcon" the gold armored figure said

'So her name is falcon?' I thought curiously

They walked away so i could not hear them

* * *

"What do we do captain he's showing no signs of aggression" the sergeant asked

"We should take him back to the guardians and have them look him over" falcon said

"we shall indeed bring him to war fang" he paused looking at matt "but i don't want this matt anywhere near the commander he has a very bad history with dark dragons so falcon you will escort him to war fang while we return to thunder hawk and tell him we got separated and we all agreed to meet at war fang" it sounded good to everyone else.

"Captain!" one of the other soldiers yelled

"Private this had better be good" the captain yelled back

"Sir there a dragoness unconscious over here ... and she naked"


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long posting this chapter i meant to post it this morning but set back after set back i finally got a spare moment to post it. enjoy also i dont own any spyro themes

* * *

"Owwww my head" what happened?

"You ok there sunshine?" asked a feminine voice

I looked into the face of a cheetah and was completely shocked.

"Ya I guess I am" I took her hand as she pulled me up. Wait in wearing clothes? This nice ... cheetah must have dressed me how nice. Then I noticed the other dragons. There was the one who saved my life. He was all jet black but his inner scales were almost pure white and had purple markings running down the outsides of his arms and legs. Well what I could see of them he was wearing pants and a jacket. He had no tail blade either which is weird all the other dragons had one. There is a single purple upside down triangle under each of his eyes he had only two horns on top of his head, they were bone white. And he had very well-toned muscles. A soldier next to him was tying his hands behind his back even though he was asking them not to. It wasn't until they were trying to gag him that i stepped in

"Hey why are you gaging him what's he done?!"

"Hey you should stay out of our business lady!" the soldier yelled back

I looked to the cheetah next to me hoping she would help him but to no aval.

"Oh my names Jane by the way" I said to the cheetah

"I'm falcon it's nice to meet you ... I'm guessing you don't remember anything either?

"How did you know?" I asked surprised

"He can't either and he claims he saved your life"

"Well he did! Before I blacked out I was falling and a black dragon with a white inner body saved me" I explained

"Are you sure it wasn't someone else?"

"Defiantly because he was defiantly wearing that ridiculously funny outfit" I mean look at him. His shirt and pants are hilarious with those brown green and black colors all in a swirl of patterns. He had a backpack on as well and on it was a metal dome hooked unto the back.

* * *

Great I save this Jane girls life and she laughs at me just great. As soon as the soldiers were gone they untied me which I thanked them for. And I finally got a good look at this Jane. I didn't want to look at her while she didn't have clothing on it just would have felt extremely weird. She was now wearing black pants and a blue shirt. She was a medium shade of blue with a sky blue under belly. She had 4 horns two on top of her head and two smaller horns sticking out the side. Her tail blade was in the shape of a spear head. Marking wise she didn't have many, some thin dark blue lines ran down her back and down the tail, I noticed how the lines were thinker on her wings in a zebra pattern. She even had visible muscles from the short sleeve shirt. I cursed myself mentally as I found my eyes drawn to her rear. Why did I just stare its wrong? I'd have to get my mind off of that topic.

"So ... why is it everyone around here doesn't trust me?" I ask

"Because of the color of your scales when a dragon becomes corrupted his scales turn a darker color of his original color. But you ... you are different." falcon explained

"How so?" I asked

"Because you're not aggressive, you're not guarding a dark gem, and your belly is white." falcon said

"Why would I be aggressive? Everyone but the soldiers so far have been nice to me"

The walk back to the place called war fang wasn't that bad. only took a few hours but it was when we approached the gate that I realized how much other dragons didn't like "dark dragons" considering everyone was giving me a nasty look like I just did something horrible. We passed many shops selling anything from clothes to armor, to weapons. we also passed a restaurant and my stomach growled audibly.

"Where are we going again?" I asked

"me and Jane are going to get lunch I'm starving you are going to see the guardians so we know for sure if your evil or not" falcon said

We walked into a massive temple and down a long corridor leading into a massive room were 4 elderly dragons sat around a table talking. One who was orange in color stopped talking to the others and turned to us.

"Oh so this must be the dark dragon the scout told us about" he said

"Why do I get the feeling that 'dark dragon' means I'm public enemy number one" I asked sarcastically

"It does, now you two may leave but you dark dragon you must follow him" said a dragon who was mainly white.

"I have a name ya'know"

"Oh? And what is your name then? Most dark dragons don't remember anything" said the orange one

"Matt"

"Well matt I'm Ignitus follow me"

So I followed the old dragon down a side passage to a room with only a cot and a window.

"Now please lay down"

So I did after I took my backpack off I did as he said and lay down. He took out a crystal that was white and places it on my chest. Which at first I thought was very weird. Then he just stared at it as it melted into a liquid puddle. Weird it didn't get my clothes started spreading over my scales. (Imagine the scene from the matrix only clear water) the liquid covered every part of my body from wings to tail. Ignitus looked at me.

"Interesting ..." he said as the liquid started changing back into a crystal

"Wait what happened?"

"You wait here I must consult the other guardians

Ignitus then left me in the room alone

'Great now what are they going to do to me'

* * *

The other guardians were talking trying to pass the time waiting for the dark dragon to be cured by the reformation crystal but they haven't heard a scream yet. Suddenly Ignitus walked through the door talking to himself.

"I can't believe this the liquid covered his whole body and he didn't react!"

"He didn't?" Terrador asked

"Then that means he is not a dark dragon" Volteer said

"then what element is he I've never seen a dragon with black scales other than a few dark dragons that have been cured" Terrador said

"i will go find out if he's of the fire element, next Cyril, Terrador and lastly Volteer" Ignitus ordered

* * *

Ok at least it wasn't a very long wait. i decided to sit cross-legged on the cot.

"So young dragon do you know your element?"

"My what?"

"You don't know what the elements are?"

i shook my head. Ignitus went on to explain how each dragon can wield one of four elements fire ice earth and electricity. He then tested me to see if I could breathe fire. Lucky for me I couldn't because I'm terrified of large fires. Later an elderly dragon walks in.

"So Ignitus tells me you're not of the fire element so let's see if you're of the ice elements" said Cyril. He walks over and hand me a glass of water. He then instructs me not to drink it but to breathe on it. I did as i was told and I watched in amazement as water froze to ice.

"So you are indeed of the ice element very good i have not had a student to teach in forever"

He then left to tell the others that i use this ice element. When he returned falcon was also with him.

"Alright matt, falcon here was nice enough to let you and Jane stay with her"

"Thanks" I say

"He's not going to go all evil on us in the middle of the night is he?" falcon asked sarcasticly

"He's not a dark dragon his scales just happen to be black ... which is odd"

"You mean more odd then that outfit?" falcon said

"Ok is this really that bad?" I asked

"Yes!" Cyril said

Me falcon and Jane were walking out of the temple and i finally got a better look at the city of war fang. it was about then that I heard wing beats. i look to see myself face to face with a crashing dragon

"OOOFFFFFF" both me and this dragon tumble to the ground. it was a little awkward considering i was on my stomach and he ended up sitting on my back.

"Oops sorry I was trying to get a new trick ... hey falcon what's up last i heard you were assigned to thunder hawk!"

"Oh hey tinder! Nothing much i's letting these two crash at my place"

"Didn't you hear your moving in with my family they needed more room for some of the wounded to recuperate and I'm sure my parents will let them stay in the guest room" tinder said

Wow he just crashed into me and he's letting me stay at his place. Who was he I've never seen any dragon like him his scales were a little darker than normal purple while his inner scales were whitish gold.

"You sure your mother won't care?" falcon asked

"Only one way to find out follow me" tinder said

We follow tinder down what looked like the main street of war fang. When we reached a modest looking home he told us to wait as he rushed in. after some yelling I heard his parents say it was ok and he rushed out to tell us.

"They said its ok come on in my mom wants to meet you two" tinder said pointing at me and Jane. tinder turned and walked through the door followed by falcon then Jane and finally myself

"Oh hello falcon long time no see" an adult dragon said hugging falcon. She was an even darker purple then tinder with pink inner scales. she also had 6 horns sticking out her skull. She was wearing black pants and a white shirt. She looked at Jane

"Hello I'm Cynder" she said holding a hand to Jane

"I'm Jane it's nice to meet you" another dragon comes around the corner he was light purple with a gold inner body.

'Wow I can see the family resemblance' i thought

"Hello tinder making new friends i see?" he said

"Yep this is Jane" he said pointing to Jane" and this is matt" he said pointing to me "Jane, matt this is my father Spyro"

"Well it's nice to meet you all" Spyro says holding a hand out to me. i shake his hand not being able to shake this weird feeling, like i should know who this is.

"So you two are the new ice dragons that just showed up" Spyro said

"Wait we just got here how did you know?" i asked

"In war fang news travels faster than wildfire ... in fact most people thought you were a reformed dark dragon" he said

"Ok no one has yet to explain to me what a dark dragon is only that I look like one" i said

"Wait do you even know what's happened recently?" Cynder asked

Both I and Jane shook our heads.

"i don't remember anything before this morning other than my name"

"same here but i remember a story about someone named Spyro defeating someone called Malefor... that wasn't you ... was it?" said Jane

"Yes that was me it's been 20 years since that battle I was 16 at the time" Spyro explained

After an awkward silence Cynder finally said

"Well its late so you should all get some sleep" Cynder said

"So who will bunk with who" asked tinder

"Dibs on bunking with you" said falcon pointing to tinder

"Ok then Jane and matt will have to sleep in the guest room until my parents can get the other bunk bed in my room" tinder led me and Jane down a hall way and opened the door.

"Oh and matt we got you a couple pairs of ... well normal looking clothes let's face it I'm finding it pretty hard not to laugh at you also have fun you two" he said as he shut the door. i notice how the bed is double wide so me and Jane will have to sleep in the same bed.

"So umm how do we sleep without this being awkward?" i ask

"We'll just sleep back to back" she said

I found the clothing and i put them off to the side. i start going through my pack to see what i have in it. i find a water container a fire starting kit a blanket a few packs of bandages just some stuff not much else the pack was relatively empty. Then I realize I'm still in the "ridiculous" outfit. So when Jane was in the bath room I quickly change my pants and shirt. Instead of the outfit I woke up in I know wore black pants and a green shirt. Oh boy am I tied so I get into bed and quickly fall asleep. Later I felt Jane get into the bed but I was too tired to care.

* * *

My eyes were still blurry when I woke up and I was stiff from yesterday. Weird usually I would have a dream but no dream today. I noticed another body close to mine and remembered Jane and I had to share a bed. It wasn't until my eye cleared that I realized I was snout to snout with Jane. I didn't dare move but my eyes were wide with shock. Wait what's that sound? I look down without moving my head to see tinder, falcon, and Cynder standing in the doorway.

_'Oh god could this get any worse'_

_"_Umm" I look straight ahead to see Jane staring at

_'Oh shit it just did'_


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you like this chapter I had it done for a while then I re read it to realize it made no since so thanks to my beta reader Admiralkirk I got it going also you should check out his stories sometime there mainly spyro stories but there really good. As always stay awesome my readers and please comment

* * *

"Umm matt? ... could you ... I don't know move?" Jane said nervously. i practically jumped out of that bed my face must have been more red the a tomato.

"Sorry about that I ... I must toss and turn in my sleep"

I look over to see Cynder still standing in the door.

"Well you two should eat some breakfast you have to start training today" as she left she gave me a wink.

"So I guess I will see you at the temple" I said going into the bath room "oh god that was awful" I said under my breath I changed into the pants that color I named "camo" and the green shirt I had on under the jacket. By the time I was done Jane was gone so I decided to grab a sandwich Cynder was nice enough to make me and walked to the temple. Tinder suddenly appeared next to me asking why I am wearing these pants.

"dun no *om nom nom nom gulp* just feels right to wear these"

We continued chatting about war fang about the ruminates of the dark army continuing to wage war. We finally made it to the temple and find Jane outside talking to falcon. Man why do my scales get hot evrytime I'm around her? I didn't realize at the moment that tinder caught on and noticed I was staring at Jane with a smile. Tinder went his separate way as me and Jane went to Cyril. I don't remember were falcon was

{in the training room}

"So young dragons what's the first thing you need to know about the ice element"

"It's cold?"

"Ha ha very funny matt"

"Now I want you to try and breath an ice breath" Cyril instructed

Me and Jane look at each other not sure how to. Suddenly I got a feeling in the back of my throat it felt like i ate a mint. As I breathed out a small puff of air was visible. I had a huge grin on my face as I looked at Jane who was amazed.

"How did you do that?" she asked

"I don't know I got this feeling in the back of my throat and i breathed out"

Sure enough she also managed to copy me.

"Very good you two you are very fast learners... we shall spend another hour on your ice breath then a hour on melee and weapons", Cyril said

Eventually Jane and I got our ice breaths to the point were we could knock some of the crates around up over. With a very unhappy looking Cyril telling us to clean the mess up and report to the combat ring. Boy was I easier to knock the crates over they were heavy. I and Jane had trouble with just one. that's when an idea popped in my head. With the crate almost there but to heavy to push up any more I backed away telling Jane to hold it steady and used my ice blast to knock the crate back on the storage shelf. Jane and I smiled as we realized it wasn't as hard as we thought.

*clap clap clap*

We heard 3 long slow claps and turn to see Terrador

"Very nice i see you two are very creative"

"Thanks but we need to finish this and get to weapon training" Jane said

"Oh go ahead I'll take care of this" Terrador said nicely

"Really? ... Ok thanks" i said running out the room before he changed his mind.

* * *

{Combat ring}

Jane and i were standing in the middle of the ring holding swords neither of us knew how to use them but I guess that about to change. Cyril taught us all the basics of every weapon they had from spears to maces. When we realized the time we found we actually went a total of 3 hours. Seeing how hungry we were Cyril let us go eat and i couldn't be happier. We went to get lunch and found the dining hall around the corner. As we walk in we find tinder and falcon waving us over.

"Hey Jane hey matt you hungry?"

"You have no idea" I said. Tinder pushed a huge steak across to me and my huge steak the thing must have been at least 2 feet long. i didn't really car because I realized that i hadn't eaten since this morning and devoured it much to the amazement of everyone around me. We sat there chatting for about an hour and Jane decided to go home since I didn't know what to do i also decided to go home. On the way out I see a white crystal shard on the ground roughly the size of a pencil just not as long I slipped it into my pocket. I will bring it to Ignitus later. I check to make sure I had everything before i left. Pouch check, water flagon check and knife check. I lost sight of Jane as we walked into what looked like a market square. I decided to swing around the right side of the circle. As I pass an alley I heard a noise but thought nothing of it. i continued walking unaware of the assassin behind me.

"KID LOOK OUT!" someone yelled. I heard the air split as if by a sixth sense as a knife was thrust towards me. At the last second i duck and turn ramming my fist into the assassins chin. He stumbled back not expecting that and to be honest neither did I. I finally got a good look at his he was a (anthro) griffin except his fur was jet black like me; however his feathers around his head were still white. He realized now as dragon and mole guards closed in on him and that left him with one option. He reached for me as I was watching all the guards close in and stands behind me with the knife to my throat.

'Oh shit oh shit oh shit not good!' I thought rapidly to myself

He was arguing with the guards to let him leave or he would kill me. Which I think he plans to do either way. The guards delayed the question for as long as possible. It wasn't until my short life flashed before my eyes that it dawned on me. The crystal. Reaching into my pocket i held the crystal in my paw ready to use it. The griffin noticed and was trying to slash my throat. However I was faster ramming the crystal shard deep in his leg he let out a scream of pain. If I hadn't of thrown my arm up to take the impact of the blade I probable would have been dead. I was kneeling right next to him and saw the shock in his eyes. The black griffin wasn't out for the count however as he pulled his blade back and rammed it into my stomach. i could have sworn I heard I heard many gasps from the crowd. i turn and see the griffin now suffering the same treatment I had when I first arrived. And boy did he scream as the liquid covered his whole body. He looked like he had a layer of sweat on him. Just before the liquid covered the last patch of black fur he let out a horrid scream as if the evil in him was being ripped out. I noticed how much blood was on the ground as griffin fell unconscious and my eyes started getting blurry. I could hear voices yelling but couldn't make out what they were saying. Suddenly Jane is next to me shaking me trying to get me to stay awake but try as I might the blackness crept up then I was unconscious.

* * *

"what happened?" i yelled as i sat next to matt's unconscious and bleeding body trying to hold back the tears and successful in doing so. A fire dragon in full silver armor walked up and explained the whole situation to me. Well at lest he managed to make the griffin suffer before getting hurt. She looked at the griffin and the hatred she radiated could have made the sun look like an ice clear liquid still covered his body swarming over every surface. Slowly his fur went from black to light brown. Slowly the liquid swarmed to a small wound on his thigh and formed into a crystal. it was pencil thin and completely black. i saw a soldier look at it and gasp.

"EVRYONE BACK NOW!" he ordered as everyone realized the crystal was pulsing. the crowds quickly scattered as the crystal imploded. i threw my body over matt in an attempt to shield his wound and the blast wave made my left ear ring. It was a terrifying sight as I stared right at the crystal as it exploded. It tore right threw his leg ripping apart muscle and bone. in fact the only reason he still had his leg was for the fact that some muscle and skin managed to stay together. it looked like a vicious beast almost bit completely though his leg. He was now awake and screaming in pain not like the evil maniacal scream from earlier it was a scared voice, and i somehow felt that he wasn't the same he was before. I saw the look in his yellow eyes, it was pure terror. His fur and feathers were all scorched either darker of the original brown or white, or black. He had his claws to his throat trying to stop the blood from spurting out his mouth. Oh no I have to do something. I ran over to him and place my hand on his chest trying to comfort him. When i drew my hand back i realized that were her hand just was is a perfectly healed handprint on his fur. He seemed to realize someone was trying to help him as he reached his hand out trying to gasp anything. I quickly took his hand and squeezed he squeezed back. I placed my hand on his throat and felt an odd sensation like someone was running their nails along my skin but I felt it everywhere. As I took my hand away the blood stopped almost immediately. And a white hand print could be seen on his throat as he sucked in much needed oxygen.

"t-t-th-than-k y-y-y-yo-you" he stuttered as he passed out. the medical team took care of the rest but a dragoness who was all green and worn a white tunic and pants with a red cross on the shoulder and had 2 horns that were also green, tapped me on the shoulder.

"Excuse me did you just heal him? I mean did you out your hand on his throat?" she asked

"We yes but I don't know how it happened" i replied

"Oh but my dear I know exactly why" she leaned in and whispered into my ear

* * *

{12 hours later}

i slowly open my eyes and find I'm in the temple. Jane sitting next to me her faces red with tears.

'Wait ... was she crying?' I thought curious to know why. She looked over to see me getting up and she quickly embraced me in a tight hug. Then realizing just as fast at the realization of what she was doing. I look right to see the griffin next to me in wrapped in bandages. i look down to see myself with bandages on my left arm and my stomach.

"I'm glad you're ok" she said suddenly

"Ya me too ... that's him isn't it?"

"The one who attacked you? yes"

"What happened? i looked at his leg which had been mostly restored

"The shard exploded"

"Ouch that had to hurt ... how didn't he die?"

"That's the second thing... turns out I'm a " she was cut off as we heard someone walk into room. it was Ignitus.

"So Jane I hear you are a healer dragon"


	6. Chapter 6

OHMERGERD! Nearly 600 views! I never thought in a million years this story would do this good. Thank you all so much for reading my story please let me know what you think of my story in a review it would be much appreciated.

* * *

"Wait a what?" I asked confused

"She is a natural healing dragon" Ignitus said obviously seeing the confutation on my face

"well healer dragons can tap into their magic store and channel it to their hands to help heal wounds almost instantly and other then Jane we have only one other healer dragon" Ignitus explained.

"In fact that's the only reason he's still alive" Ignitus said pointing at the griffin.

"What happened to him last time i saw him his fur was black and he still had most of his leg" i asked

"well you see when you stabbed him with the reformation crystal it sucked every ounce of evil out of him but the crystal was not strong enough to withstand that amount of dark energy and imploded in order to keep any from seeping out"

There was a long and awkward silence. Jane suddenly broke the silence

"So could I possible fix him leg?" she asked

"It would take a great amount of magic but your not strong enough let me get some green crystals from the store room" he left but Jane didn't heed his warning and place a hand on his chest. I was amazed at what I saw the burnt feathers and charred fur slowly disappeared until all that was left was his leg. She stopped and looked at him sweat pouring off her face. She put her hand over his leg careful not to put too much pressure. Slowly muscle and bone snapped back in place and the muscles seemed to stretch and swerve as the locked back into their original shape. Slowly the skin from either side of the wound stretched to cover the wound with skin. I sat amazed as he looked perfectly healthy minus the fact he was still wrapped in bandages. As Jane stood back and admired her work she fell to the ground unconscious. I jumped out of bed to catch her but the pain in my stomach prevented me from getting there in time and with a thud she hit the floor. Ignitus walked in holding a green crystal and walked over to Jane's unconscious form.

"I knew she would try as soon as I left … I just wanted to see how well she could heal" he explained to me. I lifted her up and laid her down on the bed next to me. Ignitus crushed the crystal in his hand and Jane absorbed the glowing fragments and shot straight up.

"Owww my head" she said holding her head

He told her it would go away soon as we heard the griffin moan.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooow wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww"

We all looked at him. I was eager to know what made this guy attack me I know the whole dark power thing screws with your thinker but to make you commit murder?

"Young griffin are you alright?" Ignitus asked

"i ... um yes I am ... what happened the last thing I remember I was kidnapped and now I'm here" he said. Weird as it seemed he looked rather nice ... i guess that what happens when your eye color changes from red to green. he had short brown fur all over his body minus his head and feet. his feet were yellow and almost scale like but i would have to guess it's just hard skin. The feathers around his head where white and he wore a blue tunic and no pants luckily his ... bits ... didn't show.

"What was the last major event you remember?" Ignitus asked

"Well when I stopped remembering anything was about the time the dark army launched their 3rd assault on war fang..."

"Young griffin you realize that was 5 years ago?"

"w-what?" his eyes were wide with shock that he wasn't in control of his body fo 5 years. he looked down at his hands like there weren't even his. Then he looked at me

"I did that didn't I?" he said pointing to my stomach

"Yes you unfortunately did" Ignitus said

He looks back down at his hand thinking how could he have done that.

"What's my punishment" he said not looking up from his hands.

"You weren't in control of your body how could we punish you for something you didn't do?" I augured

"Matt I got this under control ... young griffin what's your name?"

"My name is Sicarius"

"Well then Sicarius your punishment will be to make sure matt and Jane here get home safely tonight"

"That's it? That's all i get after I almost killed someone?" he yelled at Ignitus

"Yes that is your punishment after you are done we will find you a place to sleep"

"No need" a voice behind Ignatius said it turned out to be Spyro.

"You will take in another stray? Are you sure?" Ignitus asked

"Ya it's all cleared up with Cynder in fact it was her idea ... alright lets go you three"

We all got up and followed Spyro out. Sicarius was quiet the whole way home mumbling to himself. While everyone else tried to ignore him I tried to help him.

"You ok Sicarius?" I asked him

"All things considered yes"

He just kept walking and i knew what he was thinking he needed to make this whole situation up to me. So I figured I would help with that too.

"Hey Sicarius you want to know who to make up for what happened earlier?"

He looked up hopefully.

"Ya defiantly how?"

"We be friends ... and you teach me how to fight like that"

He looked a little disappointed.

"I don't remember how I fought" he said blankly

"Well then we'll just be friends" I said back

Sicarius looked a little more hopeful than he did before. As we walked it got dark out so we all went to bad which wasn't very hard but you would expect 5 kids crammed into a room would be a little claustrophobic but alas it wasn't. The next morning Jane left early and me and Sicarius walked to the dragon temple. Turns out there was a griffin instructor there. Suddenly we passed another griffin walking the opposite way I couldn't help but smirk when Sicarius stopped and stared at the female.

"See something you like?"

"Yes I do" he continued to stare. Then he realized what he said  
"ah I mean no uh yes ... shut up"

At this point I was laughing.

"Well what about you and Jane? I have only been here for a day and I can tell there something going on between you two"

I will admit that shut me up pretty quick.

"Well I admit I like her but I have no idea if she likes me" I responded

"Ok well then I will try and get an answer for you" he said with a smirk of his own

"Whoa there I don't want you playing matchmaker for me besides I'm late I'll see you at lunch" with that I flew off.

* * *

(pov Sicarius)

I don't understand that guy. One minute he's as open as a book next he shuts his trap faster than a frog when I mention Jane. Speaking of Jane I must thank her for saving my life. Just then tinder and falcon round the corner.

"Hey tinder falcon wait up"

"What's up Sicarius?" said tinder

"Have you noticed anything going on between matt and Jane?"

"What do you mean? Falcon asked

"I think they like each other" I said bluntly

They thought for a moment before they realized I was right.

"So what the plan?" tinder asked

"I got one but were going to need expert timing" falcon explained her plan and all had evil grins on their face.

* * *

{Training room}

(Matt)

"Oww crap that hurt" I complained as another dummy managed to hit me.

"Well if you didn't stare at Jane then you would have been able to dodge it" Cyril said

"I was not!" *smack* another dummy smacked me across the face. Ok this is getting old. Though she does look really pretty … gosh darn it snap out of it! I shred another few dummies to shreds as I use ice shards. After that I and Jane walked to the dining hall to grab lunch Sicarius tinder and falcon were already there with huge grins as we walked in.

"What's up with you three?" I asked

"Oh nothing" they all responded in unison

Ok they were defiantly up to something. And I don't want to find out. So as soon as we were all done eating we walked to the main gate to see if we could talk to any soldiers. And to our surprise and horror an entire platoon was limping its way back. Not a single dragon wasn't wounded. A guard ran up and asked the commanding officer asking what happened. He told them how they were ambushed by a group of grumblings at battalion strength. Now I don't know how many soldiers are in a battalion but I know it's a lot. He then told them to double the guards at night there was still a third of that battalion out there. It seemed like every medic in the city was there. Quickly I ran over to help but was stopped by a fire dragon.

"Kid you need to go home now it's not safe here" he said

I didn't want to leave I wanted to help but I know better than to go against a soldier. On the way back I split up hoping to find my way back to the gate to help. I ran into 2 dragons walking the opposite way. One was a electric dragoness. She was yellow with blue markings and two horns. The other dragon was a fire dragon who was all red with a orange under belly he also had to horns.

"Oh crap sorry" I said helping the dragoness to her feet

"It's alright by the way I'm flicker" she said holding out a hand that I shook

"I'm matt" I responded

"I'm spitfire" the fire dragon said

"Hey I remember you now you were the ice dragon falcon brought back" flicker said

"Yes that was me it's been interesting from then on" I replied

"Well we got to get home" spitfire said before leaving. I figured at that point I might as well go home. On the way home I see one of the soldiers from the platoon earlier because of the mark on his shoulder guard. He was an earth dragon had green scales he made it another 4 feet before falling down face first. i sprinted to help him get onto his back but I didn't pull him up right away. i made sure he was able to get up before I helped him up.

"You ok?"

"Ya I think I am" he said stumbling forward again this time however i caught him and throw his arm over my shoulder.

"Where were you going anyway" i asked him

"I'm going home, it's just around the corner" he said

"By the way I'm matt"

"Nice to meet ya lad I'm boulder" he said with a Scottish accent

i helped him home and he told me all about the attack. the platoon known as foxtrot platoon was on a recon patrol deep in dark army territory they were about to turn tail and head home when a lone grumbling jumped out and uttered a piercing wail thus drawing any other grumblings in the area. The CO decided it was better to flight instead of fight for they needed every dragon they could no heroics. They fought and ran hoping to get back to a battalion. Eventually they got cornered and managed to fight their way back most heavily wounded. He then refused all but the most vital medical treatment because he was the least wounded, even though he couldn't even stand. as we walked he noticed how quite i was.

"Hey lad you all right? ... What's on your mind?"

"Well ... this girl i like"

"Oh i see lad here is a word of advice for you if yer askin' her on a date the worst thing she can say is no"

"Thanks i will remember that"

I got him home and his wife I would have to assume ran out hugged and kissed him. She thanked me for helping her and she brought bolder back inside. Well I think that enough excitement for one day.

* * *

{Home of Spyro and cinder roughly 11:00 at night}

"Well your home late what took out so long?" Spyro asked me

"I ran into so new friends of mine … literally" he gave me a puzzled look but didn't ask.

"Ok so I got everyone's beds in order to go to bed" he ordered me

"I'll make this up to you somehow for letting me jade and Sicarius stay here" I told him sincerely. He waved and walked away. Well I almost made it to bed when I heard cinder give a yelp of pain. As I walked down the hall I saw her holding her stomach on the ground.

"oh my gosh cinder are you ok?" I asked her

"no not at all" she said through gritted teeth Spyro rushes in an tells me to go get a doctor then gives me detailed instructions on how to get there. I left the house sprinting all the way to the doctor's house. Luckily it wasn't very far and I rammed my fist repeatedly against the door. A very angry and agitated dragon answerd.

"What do you want!" he spat

"Its cinder she's in pain and Spyro told me to get you" I explained in as few words as possible.

"alright then let's go" this dragon was lime green with two horns and orange eyes, he wore simple pants and shirt both were brown and what looked like a lab coat which was white with a red cross on the shoulders. As we enter the house everyone else was awake and asked me what was happening.

"I don't know cinder was just suddenly doubled over in pain"

The doctor went into the Cynders bed room and ordered Spyro out while he examined her. It was many hours later and the doctor had yet to return. Spyro was getting worried he has never been away from cinder this long. While I was talking to Jane I didn't realize the conversation Tinder falcon and Sicarius were having.

* * *

"Tomorrow we will go through with the plan ok?" Asked falcon

"Defiantly" both tinder and Sicarius agreed

* * *

When the doctor finally came out he was holding a small circular green object about the size of a soft ball. He walked up to Spyro and handed him the object. Spyro could only stare with an open mouth. The doctor finally spoke.

"Congratulations Spyro say hello to your new daughter"


	7. Chapter 7

OH MEH GERD 800 VIEWS! THNK YOU ALLL SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE 800 VIEWS

* * *

Spyro was practically balling to say the least. He held the egg to his forehead with his eyes shut smiling. We all sat in wonder staring at the egg. I didn't even know Cynder was pregnant. Spyro quickly pulled tinder into the room with Cynder and they had a family moment together. When Cynder came out holding the egg both falcon and Jane wanted to hold it. After they got to hold the egg Cynder offered to let me hold the egg so I did. It felt oddly comforting and freighting at the same time here in my hands was a band new life that could grow to do great things. I couldn't help but get a huge grin on my face when I felt the egg kick. Suddenly I look over to Sicarius who was looking at his feet. i looked and Cynder and nodded at Sicarius silently asking if he could hold it, she nodded back.

"Sicarius?" I asked

"What?" he said looking up

I simply held out the egg to him

"n-no no I couldn't ... you really trust me that much?" he suddenly asked

"Of course" I replied. He looked at Cynder who nodded to him. Getting as big a grin as his beak would allow. As he took the egg in his hands he looked at it and would not stop. he stood there for minutes and finally handed the egg back to cinder. With a tear drop rolling down his cheek

* * *

That night we all fell asleep just fine knowing cinder was ok. Spyro got the day off from his day job. when i opened their bedroom door to say goodbye i couldn't help but smiled at what i saw there, they were lying facing each other the egg was clutched in-between them as they lay there smiling still in there night gowns obviously not going to do anything for the rest of the day. Me and tinder leave knowing how girls always take so much longer than guys getting ready. it was pretty silent until he asked out of the blue.

"So do you ... like Jane?"

"No ... well I guess a little" I admitted

"Oh? Only a little? Even though you two were practically cuddling the other day?" he said in a mischievous tone

We continued to walk, me being completely unaware of the trap that was laid for me and jane

{Other side of the building matt and tinder were walking next to}

"Well ... ok a little but I wouldn't go nuts over him" Jane said admittingly

"You sure because you two look so cute together" said falcon

"Oh knock it off we've only known a short while" Jane augured

"So its love at first sight?" falcon asked

{Matt and tinder's conversation}

"No it's not love at first sight ... why are you pressing this issue so hard?"

"Admit it dude you like her" tinder mocked

"I am seriously going to punch you if you don't knock it off" i spat

{Jane and falcon}

"Why are you so defensive all the sudden?" falcon asked with a grin

"because you keep pressing this issue" Jane snapped

{Matt and tinder}

"Because you like her" tinder said

"No I don't" I almost yelled

{Jane and falcon}

"Just admit it!" falcon encouraged

"No!" Jane said really annoyed

{Matt and tinder}

"You know you do" tinder said

"No I don't" I said trying to keep my cool.

'_Do I like her? I always get butterflies in my stomach when she around '_ i thought

{Jane and falcon}

"It's only going to get easier when you say yes"

"Give me a break"

'_Maybe I do like him a little bit more then i let on'_ Jane thought

"Just confess" both falcon and tinder said at the same time as the alleys they were walking in were about to meet.

"Fine! I like her"

"Fine! I like him" both matt and Jane said simultaneously as they rounded the corner there eyes met.

_'Oh shit this is not good'_ i thought

"And that is our cue to exit" falcon said practically under her breath

"You sneaks you set this whole thing up" Jane spat

"Yes. Yes we did" tinder said

I look at Jane and feel my face burn from embarrassment as we just sat there staring at each other. James blush was far more visible because of her blue scales. She turned and ran away leavening me there angry.

"Seriously what was that?!" I screamed at tinder and falcon.

"Well we thought you two looked so perfect together we tried to get you two to confess your feelings" falcon explained. I need to get out of here and away from them before I do something I regret. So I do the next best thing I could think to do. Training.

* * *

"Ok matt today we will be performing aerial ice shark attacks"

"Aerial? As in flying?" I asked

"Yes why"

"… I don't know how too" I confessed

"You don't know how to fly?! But … ok very well then … change of plans today you will be learning to fly"

Oh boy. Cyril brought me to a balcony and explained how to fly after he did he told me to unfold my wings. Weird but I couldn't find the muscle to move them so I pulled one wing out with my paw and felt the unused muscle. Slowly unfolding my wings I started flapping. I had my eyes shut as I started rising.

"Hey matt! Open your eyes!" Cyril called up to me. I did and I was amazed by the view. Not only could I see over the wall but every dragon walking around inside the city and one in peculiar caught my attention. Jane. Cyril noticed this and said.

"Go ahead young one go talk to her" not even questioning his reasons for saying this I flew towards Jane. Hovering a good 50 feet above her I glided down and landed behind her crashing into a pile of baskets.

"Oh my gosh are you ok?" she said pulling me out of the pile not realizing it was me. When she yanked me out we came face to face with each other. We stood there blushing and staring at each other.

"Umm hi Jane" I said

"Hi … listen about what happened earlier" I cut her off

"Jane before you say anything I want to say something first"

"Ok what is it?" she asked. Oh crap what am I going to do I feel so weird umm I need to think of something

"Umm … oh ya I learned to fly!" I said. Shit that's not what I wanted to say!

"Really can you show me?"

"Sure"

We walked to the park nearby to avoid crashing into more basket shops.

"Ok I just learned this myself so here extend your wings"

She did.

"Ok now try flapping your wings"

As she did she gave a huge grin.

"Ok flap harder and faster now"

She flew higher and higher until she was a good 50 feet off the ground.

"That's awesome!" I flapped my wings and joined her. We circled each other in a mid air dance.

"Catch me if you can!" she yelled as she flew away and i gave chase. Spyro and Cynder decided to take a walk through the park with Cynder holding there egg. we passed low over them startling them as I chased Jane.

"You know tinder is right they do make a cute couple" Cynder said to Spyro

"How long do you think it will take them to realize it?" Spyro asked her

"Pretty soon"

We were far too out of earshot to have heard any of that conversation. We chased each other in the sky for hours until it was dark. Jane was exhausted but determined not to let me win. Unfortunately for her she stalled giving me the opportunity to tackle her out of the sky. We fell the good 5 feet we were above the ground tumbling this way and that. When we stopped i blushed to see what position we were in. Jane was laying on her back and me lying on top of her. i was far too embarrassed to move unfortunate for us Spyro and Cynder saw us in this position from a while away and were watching. What am I going to do? Why are my scales so hot and clammy? We stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Neither of us knowing what to do. Finally my feelings for Jane got the best of me as i started to lean in to kiss her. of course fate had denied me the kiss as Cynder and Spyro came crashing though the bushes.

"Are you two all ... right?" Spyro asked. Cynder held one hand over her mouth to prevent from laughing. Then i realize we were still in the ... inappropriate position. I jump up and and tried to hide my embarrassment. Jane also stood up looking away.

"Err we could come back later if you two weren't finished" Spyro said with a smirk

Our faces got even redder.

"it's not what you think i tackled her and we ended up in that position"

Jane quickly ran away before anyone could say anything else. I look at Cynder and Spyro feeling like this was somehow all my fault.

"Well? ... What are you waiting for go comfort her" Cynder said

"Promise not to tell anyone?" i asked and they nodded I ran after her. i couldn't find her at first she ran so fast. However I did see her by a small pond. it was a very beautiful scene the moon reflecting off the surface and the torch lights shining off the surface, it was a very romantic scene... intrusting. i turn and run in the other direction mentally mapping where as i walked up to her she turned quickly and pulled me into a hug crying her eyes out.

"oh matt that was so embarrassing" she sobbed

"hey its ok" i said trying to calm her down. what could i do to calm her down. i look down and she is in my arms sobbing. i hope this works.

"listen if you want we could ... go get dinner tommarrow?"

she insantly stopped and looked at me dumbstruck.

"you mean like a date?" she asked

"y-yes"

"ok"

i didnt think it made us official but i still grabbed her hand. as we walked home Cynder and Spyro were walking behind us out of our earshot.

"told you they made a cute couple"

ok i know this chapter is kinda short and that there hasnt been much action in both senses of the word "yaio!" any way next chap is important so stay tuned. AND PLEASE TELL ME WAHT YOU THINK i dont get enough reviews


	8. Chapter 8

Ok fair warning there will be some "bow chika bow wow" and mild sexual themes in this chapter so rated T+ / M just to be safe. Also I will have huge Christmas surprise I will do my best not to spoil it and it might be published a few day earlier or later then Christmas so please no flames. Other than that enjoy.

The next morning I woke up one of the happiest dragons alive. Although I had no idea how to get the date started. Crap I don't even know any good restaurants. Maybe Spyro will know. Lucky for me they just rounded the corner.

* * *

"Hey Spyro wait up I got to ask you something"

"Ah matt I heard about your little ... offer to Jane. What did she say?"

"She said yes" I said blushing a bit

"Well good for you matt now let me guess you need to know a decent restaurant?"

"How did you ..."

"I was in your same position 20 years ago matt" he said planting a kiss on Cynders cheek

"Oh stop it" she said blushing

"Any way the restaurant is called Warfang diner it's a little on the dingy side but I guarantee the food is amazing"

"Ok thanks"

* * *

"I don't know falcon I matt is a great guy and all but there's no way I'm wearing makeup and there is no way dead or alive that I'm wearing a dress!" I said aggravated

"Oh come on Jane you have to look nice"

"Makeup? Maybe. Dress? Hell no!"

"Oh come on at least try it on?" falcon said pleadingly. For being a cat she could pull off a good puppy dog face.

"Fine!" I felt so uncomfortable in my under wear even though I was inside and the shades were drawn. I slipped into the dark blue dress which actually complimented my scales nicely but it was way to ... form fitting.

"They're happy?" I spat angrily at falcon

She giggled a little "very ... wow you realize you look stunning right?"

"I'm still not wearing it" I said not falling for her trick

"Dang it ... fine I got some nice clothes that isn't a dress" falcon pulled out a nice dark blue tunic and black leggings and I must say they do look nice. I put them off to the side and got dressed in my normal clothes then walked to grab lunch with falcon

* * *

I ran to the restaurant and made reservations for 2 for 7:30. I checked the clock tower that you could see from anywhere in war fang. 1:25 that gives me 5 hours. I figured that would be ok then after dinner I would take her out to that pond I found yesterday. it's weird really I had feelings for Jane for as long as I remember and I never thought she would say yes yet here I am walking down the streets of war fang as happy as a dragon could be. Suddenly Sicarius rounds the corner I was about to call out to him but he was with someone and ... holding her hand? It's the griffin from the other day he stared at

"Oh this is too good, Sicarius old buddy I'm sorry but I'm not going to let you live this down"

I thought about running up and scaring the crap out of them but I thought that too mean. I figured I'd call out to them but was stopped in my tracks at what I saw. They stopped about half a block from me. They said a few words then Sicarius went to leave only to be pulled into a kiss by the griffin. I must say she has guts kissing him in front of all those people. It's like love is in the air for crying out loud.

* * *

That was amazing I just got my first kiss. Azura walked away her cheeks blushing slightly.

"So you tomorrow Sicarius" she said as she left.

"Hey Sicarius I see you found someone nice to smooch nonstop" matt said a huge smirk on his face.

"Ha ya umm I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell the others" I said

"Why?"

"She's nice and all but she doesn't trust dragons too much she didn't say why and I didn't press the issue"

"Well ok then I won't"

"Thanks matt for being so understanding ... now what's this I hear about you and Jane having a date?"

He said with a beak like smirk

"Awww crap paybacks a bitch!"

* * *

"Well I don't know what's going to happen tonight but I'm sure it will be nice"

Falcon had a look of confusion on her furry face

"Jane? Matt planned this date and matt is a guy, guys suck at planning dates ... well at least guys of my species are"

"Oh? Ok then" I looked out the cafeteria window

"You ok? You seem a bit nervous" falcon asked

"A "bit" is an understatement I'm extremely nervous"

"About what? If you just like him as a friend then it's cool unless you really like ..."

I didn't say a word.

"... him ... oh no ... you like him more than that don't you?" falcon said with utter shock

"W-what of c-Corse not" I stuttered

"Well well looks like someone's in love" she said with an evil smirk

"Am not"

"You can lie to me just don't lie to yourself"

"Ok I admit it I love him ... but I don't know if he feels the same way?" I said almost shamefully but happy I got that off my chest.

"I guess anything could happen then"

* * *

"Yes I'm going on a date with Jane so what?" I said kind of agitated

"I sure hope you're not going to wear that ridicules ... what do you call it? Camo?" he said looking annoyed

"Well I got nothing else to wear"

"That my friend is where you're wrong I got some nice clothes in my chest at home but I have no idea what color goes with black scales ... how about blue?"

"No blue compliments Jane's scales plus it's her favorite color" I said

"Red?" he asked

"Sure that ok"

The silence after that was almost unbearable.

"So how do you really feel about Jane?"

"w-what do you mean" I knew exactly what he meant I was just trying to delay as much as possible.

"There it is the stutter I think you don't just like her I think you're in love with her!" he claimed

"n-no of course I - I were just friends"

"You stuttering betray you" he said in an evil voice

"Uh ... I ... ok I admit I love Jane ... wow it feels good to get that off my chest"

"I knew it you always acted different around her"

* * *

Sicarius gave me the nice clothes he said he had which was a nice looking red shirt and dark grey pants. I stood at the door of my own home waiting for Jane. I didn't have to wait very long. When she walked out of the door I was simply stunned by how amazing she looked.

"You err ready?" I asked shyly

"Of course" as we walked to the restaurant I took her paw and we happily walked to the restaurant holding hands. Funny thing is no one seemed too shocked to see us holding hands. We arrived at the restaurant which had a few others there to. Jorgen The waiter walked over to us.

"Hello matt I see this is your lovely date? If you will follow me" he led us to a table in the corner pretty far away from anyone else.

"I will be back in a minute for you order" he said handing us a menu. It all looked really good but one thing in particular got my attention. Steak.

"Hey Jane I was wondering if you would want to … go for a walk after dinner?"

"Sure … what are you ordering?" she asked

"I'm getting a steak"

"Neat me too"

"So after dinner you want to ... go for a walk?"

"Sure" she said

Jorgen walked back about then.

"I would assume you're ready to order?"

"Yes we are"

* * *

"That was a very nice dinner matt"

"Thank you but we must thank Spyro he told me about the place" I said honestly

"Well ok then we will have to thank him later ... where are we going?" she looked around nervously.

"Trust me" I said pushing though some bushes revealing the pond

"Where are we ... oh wow this looks beautiful" she said taking in the whole pond and the surrounding

"Ya ..." I looked at Jane "very beautiful" I looked back out over the pond

"hey Jane there's um ... something I need to tell you but I don't know how" oh crap imp really going to do it imp going to tell her how I feel.

"I also have to tell you something" she looked just as nervous as I did.

"Ok at the same time" we stood feet apart.

"One" I said moving ever closer

"Two" she said looking up at me. Fuck I can't take it any longer

"Jane I - I ... I love you!" there it's off my chest. I see she is utterly shocked to the core at my statement. I expected anything from a slap to being knocked out I didn't expect to find our lips pressed together. Our lips lock and it was the most amazing feeling in the world. I was disappointed when she pulled away.

"I love you too matt" she said planting another kiss. Not thinking clearly I tumble to the ground accidently pulling her with me.

"Oh um we should get up" I start to rise only to be pushed back down.

"Or we could ... take advantage of the positioning" she said with an evil smirk taking her shirt off revealing her undergarment

'Oh god is this really happening?!' I thought

* * *

The rest of the night was a blur of pleasure and love. We finally make it home and Jane collapses before she even made it to her bed. Pulling the sheets over her sleeping form. I was asleep not long after.

* * *

I awoke to the smell of bacon. Oh how I love the smell of bacon. I got up and noticed Jane still asleep. She looks so peaceful. I find everyone excluding Jane in the kitchen having a nice talk.

"Really? What happened next?" tinder said his face filled with wonder as Spyro told the tale of Malefors defeat.

"I beat the snot out of him so bad he died ... with Cynder helping a little bit"

"Jerk" she said over her shoulder" they a look at me as I walk in with a huge grin on my face

"The man of the hour returns so ... how did it go?" Spyro asked

"Well we talked for a while then had dinner which was delicious by the way then we took a walk through the park and came home right after" I said leaving out the biggest piece of info of last night

"Well good for you matt ... I guess you two are official now?" Cynder asked

"Yes I think we can say now that I and Jane are official" Sicarius also had a huge grin on his face. Looking to Tinder and Falcon he said

"Well guys mission accomplished ... next on the mission board is operation get falcon a date" we all had a good laugh at that one. Jane must have finally woken up and sheepishly walked into the room.

"Morning' every one" she said yawning. She took a seat opposite of me and we smiled at each other as Cynder brought some of the bacon to the table.

"OH! I almost forgot did you hear apparently a couple got it on last night in the park"

Both I and Jane are shocked to the very core of our being at this statement. I dropped a cup spilling water on the floor and Jane sat there wide eyed. We realize we would look guilty so we tried to hide it. And of course we fail.

"Wait ... that was you two?" Spyro said pointing at me and Jane


	9. Chapter 9

Trollolololol what's to happen to our two lovebirds now? Read more to find out. I'm sorry this took so long I would love to say I had writers block but I had this done for a while I was just too lazy to correct and post it I'm very sorry I hope you can forgive ma :P. again I must thank my beta reader AdmiralKirk for his contribution to my story as always stay awesome my readers and enjoy ^_^

* * *

"What?" Cynder looked back and forth between me and Jane. I think I might die of embarrassment right now. The silence was unbearable. How did anyone even find us we were in the center of that giant park?

"Ok matt Jane come with me now anyone breathe a word of this, you will regret it" Cynder said shoving us out of the room. She ushered us into her room were the egg was laid down in a crib.

"Ok now is this true, did you two really ... you know"

I looked at Jane seeing if i should go first.

"Umm ... yes" I said embarrassed. She seemed just fine with it

"Ok explain to me what happened before ... you had a private moment in the park"

I explained most of it with Jane helping how we ordered the same thing. The food being delicious then me asking Jane if she wanted to go for a walk were we both admitted our love for each other and proceeding to kiss and fall to the ground.

"I knew it" Cynder said

"Knew what?" asked Jane raising an eyebrow

"I knew you two loved each other, I could see it any time you two were in the same room" she explained

"How did you even know what love looks like?" Jane asked

"Because I was the same with Spyro"

* * *

Lucky for Jane and I the whole family agreed not to say anything about the incident. We walked to the temple because Cyril said he had an important weapon to show us. I didn't know when but at one point I took jams hand. In response to this she twisted her tail around my tail. I noticed some looks we got as we walked down the street. All were either surprised or happy expressions, almost like everyone else thought we were perfect for each other. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Jane?" I asked in a whisper

"Yes?" she said looking at me

"This does make us official now right?" I still wasn't sure

"Yes it does"

"Good" I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek I didn't care if anyone saw I had the urge to kiss her. Jane blushed visibly but she seemed to not care either. We entered the temple as happy as can be.

* * *

"Now these contraptions are called shard spears or something like that I can never remember, any way they are basically a spear with a curved sword on the end but you can channel your ice shard attack through them and they will shoot out the end"

I was a little intimidated by the contraption it wasn't very heavy either.

"Ok how do we use them?" I asked

"Always so eager matt ... ok so channel your ice shard attack to your right hand"

I did and it felt the power in my hand

"Now release you ice shark attack like you normally would" I did and the shard fired so fast the dummy shattered before a blink of an eye.

"Wow that's ... powerful" I sat amazed at the weapon

"It's now standard issue in the military ... whatever that means I have trouble keeping up with terms you young ones makeup"

I and Jane practiced for about an hour before deciding it's time for lunch.

* * *

As we walked I saw flicker and spitfire walking along. Are those two also dating because every time I see them there attached at the hip? They noticed me and walked over

"Hey matt whose this?" spitfire said pointing at Jane

"And is that a shard spear?" flicker asked

"Flicker, spitfires this is Jane and yes these are shard rifles we just got ours today"

"Lucky" flicker said pouting

"Well we are heading to lunch so if you want you can join us?" I said

"Sure" flicker and spitfire said in unison. We walked down a few corridors not really talking

"Hey matt are you two ... you know dating?" flicker asked

"Yes actually how did you know?" how did he know?

"Your tails are twisted together" spitfire

I looked down and noticed for that they were indeed twisted together

"How did that happen?"

"You realize what that means right? Flicker asked

"No what?" Jane said confused

"Only dragons that are in love do that" she said smiling. She then started to twist her tail around spitfire's tail him returning the gesture. You wouldn't be able to tell by his red scales but he was blushing and so was I come to think of it.

"Aww that's so sweet" Jane said

"Hey Jane I need to tell you something ... without matt or spitfire"

"I get it girl issues won't argue with that" I said walking away

* * *

"Whets wrong flicker" Jane asked in a worried voice.

"I'm not sure how to say this but ... I'm pregnant!" she said squeezing her eyes shut as if expect Jane would punch her

"Really? Oh my gosh that's wonderful how long have you been pregnant and how long will you stay pregnant?" Jane asked

"well it's been about a weeks, I will be pregnant for another three weeks ... after that I will have a little bundle of joy a week later" flicker explained

"Wait only a month? I thought it would be like nine months"

"Why is that?" flicker asked cocking her head.

"... I don't know I just thought it would take longer, I'm sure you will make a great mother" Jane said reassuringly.

"Ya ... should I tell him?"

"Do you think you should?" Jane asked

"Well yes but..."

"Then tell him" Jane said

"Ok I will"

* * *

Me and spit fire waited outside the cafeteria. The silence was awkward and unwelcome but spitfire looked deep in thought.

"Hey spitfire is you ok?" I asked out of curiosity

"She's not telling me something I can tell" he looked very disgruntled

"Like what?"

"I don't know man I can just tell" we looked to see Jane and flicker walk around the corner. Jane looked as happy as can be, flicker on the other hand looked like she's about to have a heart attack.

"Spitfire threes something I need to tell you and it's very important" she said quietly

"What is it?"

"I'm ... pregnant!" even I was absolutely shocked by this. Spitfire looked at her blankly at first before rushing words her. Embracing her in a tight hug and kissing her for what was probably 15 seconds but for them was most likely feeling like hours.

"I knew you weren't telling me something" he said kissing her again

* * *

For the next week nothing important really happened. me and Jane still love each other continued dating and gone on another date, flicker and spitfire had became mates ... whatever that means I still don't remember all the terms people keep throwing out ... crap I sound like Cyril. The dark army sent numerous scouting parties to see Warfang defenses. And last but certainty not least Cynder and Spyro are expecting there egg to hatch any day now. Jane and I are walking home right now in the dead of night both of us just got out of training were we got to show off to some rangers the best of the best of snipers in the dragon army. Suddenly a flaming ball of twine flew over us impacting in the park. I had only one thought we are under attack.

"Should we help the defenses?" Jane ask looking in every direction at once

"No, you know what we are ordered to do go home and defend your family" I said staring to run to the house

"Right"

The trip back was dangerous we had to avoid any grumblings we came across even though I wanted to rip every single limb from limb. We round the corner to found there is a battle right in front of the house. Grumblings battling it out with mole and dragon guards. I noticed the window leading to Cynder's room.

"Jane, wait a few seconds then follow me"

"Ok"

I flew up to the window and latched onto the ledge. Pulling myself in silently me stood shocked to the core. In front of me is the entire family held away in a hostage situation. There was a griffin with black fur standing with a knife hanging over Cynder's egg. There is no honor in taking a UN hatched Childs life nor is there any in taking a child from its mother. I walked up calmly behind him about to lose it; I took the egg without him noticing and handed to Jane.

"Now it's been pleasant but my master had specific orders either you agree the egg comes with me or eliminate it now then ... your answer?" no one ever got to answer. I grabbed the griffins wrist and yanked him around so we were face to face. He looked behind him confused

"You coward threatening the strong by targeting the weak you have no honor" now I'm pissed.

"That's what I do best" he said with an evil smirk. Before I could blink he plunges the knife down ward. I heard a sickening crack. I didn't want to see what he just done.

"Wha…?" before he could utter another word i already slammed my fist hard into his face knocking him close to Cynder. He scratched me as he fell but I thought nothing of it. i took a step forward to kill this piece of filth when i stumbled and hit a wall

"Matt are you ok?"

My vision began to blur and I felt really dizzy.

"Not really ..."

* * *

(Cynder's pov)

I can't believe this is happening. Why target an UN hatched child why me. I am shocked and enraged by the ultimatum presented to me. i looked at the ground hoping a miracle would happen. lucky that miracle was in the shape of a black scaled dragon. After matt punched him he was close enough for me to rip him limb from limb. Grabbing his scruff like a mother dog would a newborn i sliced his throat open and watched him bleed. i couldn't help but notice the rather messy stain i would have to deal with afterward

{you think that' cruel he just threatened to kill Cynders child don't you think you would do the same i know I would without a moment hesitation}

"Matt are you ok?" Jane asked as she caught him.

"Not really ... " then his head slumped in her arms

"Jane gets him into his bed" I said picking up my daughter. Matt was even more heroic then I thought

* * *

(Pov matt)

I snap my eyes open to find I'm in my bed. What happened last night I'm so sore.

"Matt?" that was Jane

"Yes?" I said sitting up only to be forced back down by her hug

"Good your ok"

"Is the egg ok?" I asked

"Yes infect she is hatching right now"

Indeed she was I could hear the egg cracking from the next room

"Jane wait how long was I out?"

"About an hour"

with that we went to see Cynders daughter being hatched.

"No one can help her out of the egg" Cynder said calmly to everyone

"Why?" I asked curiously

"For one its tradition and two she needs to learn how to do things her, if we helped her she would be completely dependent on us for years after she was supposed to move on ... slowly but surely the crack on the top of the egg got bigger. A claw managed to piece the shell and started digging at the hole. Slowly the top of the egg fell away and a small green head forced its way out of the egg. She looked around at all the people before settling on Cynder

"Mama?" she said with a big grin

"Owww that's so cute" Jane said

Cynder waited for her daughter to push her way out of the shell before picking her up. It was the cutest thing I ever saw in my life.

"what are we going to name her?" Spyro asked

"well ... how about Ivy?" Spyro suggested

"I like that" Spyro replied

* * *

I'm sorry it took so long I would type for hours then erase a lot of it then type some more then erase and I finally got what I wanted. So there is chapter 9 I hope you liked it better yet tell me in a review ... that's your cue to start typing :) ... please? ^_^ I mean I don't get enough reviews so I have no idea if this story is good or not.


	10. author notes

Hello everyone and im sorry I haven't been writing this story lately many things have popped up in my life. Not only are finals rolling around I also have stiches in me head by hitting the corner of the ceiling. This story is on hold right now and I plan to finish later. So do not worry my friends the story will continue. And don't forget to stay awesome everyone


End file.
